Conspiracy Theories aka Wilson must be gay
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Chase/House slash IMPLIED. Cameron and Foreman chat about before he arrived to an amusing conclusion about Wilson's sexuality which is the joke of the chapter . Plesea read and comment.


And then there were Three

Conspiracy Theories aka Wilson is gay.

(sort of a joke title! It was called 'and then there were three' but I took it in another direction. Oh well.)

Chase/House story told partially from Cameron's p.o.v when Foreman asks about her first six months here before he showed up.

CHASERFIC/CHASERFIC/CHASERFIC

"Tell me about what it was like before I came here. I mean, it was just you, Chase and House for six months and just him and Chase before… But you guys never talk about it, or the cases you worked on or the shared experiences. It's really quite odd." Foreman asked Cameron one boring day as they waited for some test results to come back. House was having lunch with Wilson (and by 'with Wilson' it of course meant 'while tormenting the strangely good natured Wilson and making him buy House's lunch which he could easily afford himself', but that was too much of a mouthful so for the sake of convenience and saving time they just said 'with Wilson'), and Chase was getting on B and E duty. If he didn't report back in fifteen minutes then the protocol was to 'think of a better excuse' than 'House thinks every patient lies so we are snooping around their house uninvited to try and figure out what they are lying about an dif it is anything environmental that's causing their current state on non-physical-health'. So they had at least fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes in which to chat.

"You seriously want to know? I mean, you've never seemed interested before?" Cameron asked, actually surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, it's a puzzle. You guys should be way closer, even through just spending time together but you aren't. It's obvious you'd like to be loser and that Chase couldn't give a damn. Still, a puzzle." Foreman admitted.

"Well, when I first arrived here there was only House and Chase and things were a lot different."

"How?"

"For one thing there was a lot less cases. House was really awful back then. When Chase arrived House was alone. He hadn't had many fellows since his injury and those he did have he chased away pretty quickly… Chase I think has lasted the longest, even counting any fellows he had before.

"Anyway. They were closer. I know it's hard to believe but they were. It was like Chase knew what House was thinking, not necessarily medically but when he needed more vicodin, when he was leaving the room for lunch with Wilson or to pee or to find answers. Chase and I spent most of our time reading diagnostic manuals and theorizing but then there would be days when Chase and House would disappear for hours on end and they would never tell me where they went or what they were doing. God, it used to make me feel like I was the spare part at a boys club. Until you arrived." She added not without humour.

"I'm not a guy?" He asked sceptically, not sure whether he should be offended or offer to check her eyesight. Bt she shook her head and explained.

"No, because you weren't invited to join. In fact, after you joined Chase spent even less time with House. It used to make me think that they had something going on, you know, outside of work."

"Didn't you chase House romantically for… years!" Foreman asked, confused and exasperated at the direction this conversation was taking.

"Yeah. And I never got anywhere with him."

"Oh so he must be gay!" Foreman bit back.

"Who's gay?" Chase asked, startling them both. Cameron flushed guiltily and Foreman looked at him as if trying to pick a lock with his mind.

"Wilson." Cameron blurted out, and Chase shared a confused look with Foreman. "Well it explains why he can put up with House so well." Cameron said defensively. "It's just a theory." She muttered under her breath.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go give House the samples and see if he needs me to test them." Chase said before exiting leaving his co-workers to share 'significant looks'.

"I see what you mean." Foreman said before returning his attention to the test results.

Xxx000xxxx

Comment please. It's only a short thing.. unless someone wants it to be more. Please do comment I thrive on comments. Seriously, I think I'd shrivel up and die without them.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
